Night Patrol
by Jemu Nekketsu
Summary: While patrolling the gardens one summer night, Ohgami encounters something - a dark secret between two members of the Teikoku Kagekidan...


DISCLAIMER: I don't own Sakura Taisen, Red and Sega do.  
  
NIGHT PATROL: A Sakura Taisen Fanfic by Jemu Nekketsu  
  
Ichiro was making his usual nightly rounds of the Imperial Theatre when he thought he heard something weird. "It sounded like someone fell on the front lawn," he thought. Holding his lantern aloft (for it made him feel giddy when he used a lantern to light his patrols rather than a flashlight) and set off toward the noise.  
  
"There- the bushes!" he thought, noting the whispered words and rustling coming from there. Utilizing his Navy training, he was able to get quite close and was surprised by what he discovered.  
  
"Oh, lick me faster, yes, Sakura-chan," moaned Sumire, her hands pushing Sakura's dark head against the junction of her legs.  
  
Sakura lifted her head, and Ichiro could see the moisture on her lips gleaming in the light of the full moon. "Sumire-chan," she purred, "Show me how you want me to please you, please, sempai."  
  
With that Sumire put her hands on Sakura's shoulders and gave her a little push. This time it was now Sakura on her back, and she helped her sempai to do away with the fastenings of her skirts. "I don't believe this, they're actually-" Ichiro couldn't finish his thoughts, fascinated by the sight of the proud "Top Star of Teito" going down on her 'rival,' and seemingly giving both of them pleasure as Sumire demonstrated how she wanted it. If he wasn't hard as a rock then, Sakura's moans would have made him so.   
  
Ichiro couldn't take the pain anymore; his great wyrm had awakened, and like any dragon before it sought a virgin sacrifice to appease its hunger. He conceded however, that virgin or no, any sacrifice would do, and fumbled with his pants to allow the beast a scent of the night air and the sight of its dinner. Sensing its tension grow as it watched the actresses blissfully unaware of their audience, he began to stroke it.  
  
"So, now do you know how to do it?"  
  
"Hai, sempai. I know now the proper way to do it. Thank you for your instruction."  
  
"Don't go thanking me yet, my little country mouse. I must see if you have really learned the proper technique. Show me what you have learned, then."  
  
Sumire resumed her earlier position on the grass. Sakura was about to do so as well, when Sumire boldly instructed her, "Sit on my face and bend to reach me, Sakura-chan."  
  
Sakura looked confused, but only for a moment. Understanding lit up her eyes, and excitement as well. She moved into position, and Ichiro restrained his groans, not wanting to interrupt the exchange of moans and sighs by the two girls. "Women," he corrected himself, stroking his agitated wyrm in cadence to the increasing tempo of the two's exchange.  
  
All for naught, however; when Sumire made vocal her arrival at the peak, Sakura following not one second later, Ichiro joined in their duet, providing a deep bass off of which Sumire's soprano and Sakura's alto seemed to swirl and dance around.  
  
It took a while for the actresses to realize that they weren't the only ones to reach satisfaction in the moonlit garden. Not so for Ichiro. A bold plan was beginning to form in his mind, part of which called for him to step out from behind the brush and into plain sight of the two women. And so he did.  
  
"O-Ohgami-san!" Sakura gasped.  
  
"Shuui! How long have you-" Sumire blurted out, horrified.  
  
"It was you we heard-"  
  
"Yes, Sakura-chan, that was me. I'm surprised that you heard me, what with that wonderful duet you and Sumire-chan were performing."  
  
"If you ever speak a word of this to anyone, Shuui-san, my family and Sakura's will make life miserable for you! Right, Sakura- Sakura? Help me here, will you? What are you looking at?"  
  
Sumire followed her lover's gaze, and so did Ichiro. In his haste to follow the rapidly-forming plan in his mind, he forgot to cover himself, and was rather pleased to see that his wyrm was ready to do battle against his adversaries.  
  
Sakura seemed to be hypnotized by what she beheld. So did Sumire, for that matter.  
  
"That's-"  
  
"Oh, my."  
  
"It's-"  
  
"Oh, my."  
  
They stared at it some more, until the wyrm decided it was feeling uncomfortable under this scrutiny and twitched to inform them about it, unfortunately breaking the spell.  
  
Ichiro saw the change in their expressions, watched the awe and -was that fear? - ebb away, to be replaced by wariness, and mounting anger and shock. Rather delayed, he thought, but just perfect for his purposes. "Now that I have got your complete attention, ladies, let's go back to our conversation. You gave me your threat, Ms. Kanzaki. Now I give mine. If you displease me, tick me off in any way, no matter how small, rest assured that the most horrible piece of scandal will stain the names of the families Kanzaki and Shinguji. In short, I am calling your threat a bluff, an understandable one under the circumstances, but that is all it will ever be."  
  
"You lie!"  
  
"No, my dear Sumire, I do not."  
  
"If you talk on us," Sakura butted in, "We will talk on you as well! We'll reveal the fact that you peeped on both of us in our baths!"  
  
"You can kiss your career goodbye if we do that, Ohgami-san!"  
  
"Now that is where you are wrong, ladies. Listen well. As ticket-seller and doorman during your plays, I am a familiar face to the people, and they to me. In particular, I am known and have had a few bottles of sake with some rather convincing and believable people in the media business. Imagine what would happen if I let slip during one of our sake meetings that the heiresses Kanzaki and Shinguji prefer not the company of men, but of other women, and of each other in particular? Just imagine, my dears," he said, taking a few steps toward them. "Who do you know? Tell me, and I'll bet that I know him or her too. And when it comes down to your words versus mine, who do you think they'll believe? After all, actresses have been known to say things then retract them later."  
  
Sumire was chilled by the truth in his words. "Whereas being an insider in the Teito, you would seem to an unimpeachable source of information," she said woodenly.  
  
"That is correct. So, unless you do as I say, and follow to the utmost my instructions..."  
  
"I won't stand for this! This is blackmail, isn't it Sumire-chan? We can't let him get away with this, ne?"  
  
"We can, and we will."  
  
"What? I don't get it! Why?!"  
  
"Don't you see? Even if we reveal his misbehaviors when he reveals ours, he'll look like a saint compared to us! After all, he's a man."  
  
"Just because he's a man?!"  
  
"Here's how it goes, my not-so-innocent country lass," Ichiro smiled, almost benignly, "I'll have a stain on my name if you reveal my being an audience to your baths. Tsk, tsk. A Navy man, even! But then, who IS Ichiro Ohgami? More to the point, who are the Ohgami clan? No one special, perhaps the descendants of a former Imperial Executioner if you believe lowlife rumormongers. Given time, people will forget my name, thanks to my not illustrious ancestors.  
  
"But you and Sumire-chan's case is different, because you are not merely Sakura Shinguji and Sumire Kanzaki, but Sakura of Clan Shinguji and Sumire of Clan Kanzaki. What's more, you're actresses, well-known, well-loved. The papers will proclaim that both of you are unnatural, possessing an unholy love for each other, much to your clans' eternal shame. No one will believe you, much less love you, then. And what of the others? Iris-chan, Maria, Kanna, Kohran, and the rest - how would the world see them then, because of your actions? Would you have them shamed as well?"  
  
Ichiro would have gone on, but he noticed that Sakura was already watering the grass around her with tears, while Sumire's chin was quivering slightly, a sure sign that she was about to join her friend's state. He was surprised with himself, as during his performance for which he could have been the first male actor in the Teito, his wyrm had drifted off to slumber. No, not slumber, just an alert rest. "It worked! My bluff worked!" Ichiro cried to himself. "Time to move in for the kill."  
  
Taking the last few steps necessary to stand directly in front of the pair, aware that their eyes followed his progress, he surprised them both by dropping to his knees and joining them on the grass. He took one of Sakura's hands in his, the other one taking Sumire's. "Hey. What I said- though true- need not come to pass. No one need to suffer- your friends, our friends, your families, yourselves- not a single one," he told them in low, soothing tones. "That is, if you do what I say. We can all be spared from such a tragedy, but it all depends on you, and your obedience to what I say. Both of you know me well: I never lied to you before, have I?" he continued.   
  
He waited for their exchanged looks and nods before resuming the weaving of his web. "I don't ask for much. I know what you might be thinking- that I am disgusted by what you two did, and want it to stop." Their evasion of his eyes told him that he had a direct hit. He gave their hands a squeeze, and caught their chins and made them look at him again. "Listen- I don't find what you two did disgusting or unnatural, do you understand?"  
  
"You don't?"  
  
"You mean-"  
  
"I won't ask you to stop it. In fact, I think it's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen in my life. You two are the most beautiful things I ever saw in my life."  
  
"Ohgami-san-"  
  
"Shuui-"  
  
"Far be it from me to stop such a beautiful love. Though I haven't experienced it yet, having joined the Navy at an early age to leave my abusive father who beat me up, thus being estranged from my sister, the only one who really understood me, I do know it when I see it." He released them, and watched the lengthening shadows of the trees on the grass. "And when I see it, I feel happy and yet sad. Happy, that my belief that such a love existed was not wrong, and sad that I've yet to- yet to-" He drew a ragged breath.   
  
"All I ask is this: that you share that wonderful love that you two have with me. I don't ask for all of it, just what you feel you could give me straight from your hearts. Just a little bit of love can mean so much..." Unexpectedly, he broke into a sob, for the strands of the web he was weaving were digging in perilously tight around his heart, realizing indeed that he had not lied to them. Ever.  
  
All of a sudden, his drive, his impetus to follow his plan to fruition died. "I'm sorry. Let's just forget this night ever happened, what I saw, what you saw of me, let's just-"  
  
"Ohgami-san, I have a confession to make."  
  
Sumire, whose cheek not kissed by a mole was streaked by the passage of a single tear, and Ohgami looked at her expectantly.  
  
"I- when Sumire-chan and I were going for the end, I was imagining that her tongue was yours."  
  
Ichiro was shocked. But nowhere near compared to his reaction when Sumire blurted out, "You mean you did too?"  
  
The girls slowly smiled at each other, then turned to Ichiro. "What- I don't understand-" It was his turn to be confused. "I thought you two-"  
  
"Ohgami-san, we want to help you, to make you happy."  
  
"I know what it's like to have a father who neglects you, but a father who outright mistreats you- allow us to ease your pain, even just a little of it, even for just a little while..."  
  
So saying, they began to undo and remove the top of their outfits. Ichiro watched in silence as they fully disrobed, saying afterwards, "Minna, are you sure-"  
  
Sumire put her finger to his lips. "Shh." She smiled, then took one of his hands and put it to her well-developed breast, sighing, "Hmmmmm. Such warmth. So much better than any of my fantasies..." She then made sure his other hand was similarly occupied. "Warm me, Shuui-san. I need your heat."  
  
Sakura, meanwhile, made this observation, "You're overdressed for a summer night, Ohgami-san." So saying she made quick work of his shirt buttons and had his chest exposed to the night air in no time at all. "Oh, your nipples are erect, just like ours are!"  
  
Sumire looked down. "That's not the only thing up now, Sakura-chan. Look."  
  
Sakura looked, and gave a maidenly blush. Ichiro decided to end his passive stance. Standing up, inadvertently taking Sumire up with him, he smiled and said, "Are you two going to finish making sure I'm as decently attired as you yourselves are or am I going to have to do it by myself?"  
  
Sakura did away with his belt and trousers, and as Ichiro stepped out of the clothing puddle that they made, Sumire eased his shirt off of his shoulders and arms.   
  
They spent the next moments arranging their clothing on the ground to make a blanket of sorts. When all was ready, Ichiro was pushed down on the makeshift mattress followed by two giggling, nubile, female bodies. Before he was totally buried under warm, willing female flesh, he managed to steal a glimpse at his watch.  
  
It read twelve midnight. Five hours before sunrise.  
  
It was the best dawn watch that Ichiro ever had.  
  
Four hours later, he roused the two wonderful women who had allowed him to induct them into the world of worldly men and women. Warm from sleep, they cuddled against him, but finally he got them awake with the reminder, "If anyone discovers our little secret, it will be the end for all of us."  
  
They fixed themselves up as best as they could, and snuck back in to their separate rooms.  
  
They were of course unaware of a little golden blond head that watched them as they made their way back to their quarters... 


End file.
